


Spicy LonelyEyes

by imalwaysintune



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Sex, Spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalwaysintune/pseuds/imalwaysintune
Summary: I owed my friend a LonelyEyes smut and I can't post it to tumblr so here it is!
Relationships: EliasPeter, LonelyEyes - Relationship, peterelias
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Spicy LonelyEyes

It was any normal day for Elias. Or, rather, what had become his normal since becoming the next head of the institute. It was tiring, perhaps, but incredibly rewarding. Everything seemed to be running smoothly, with everyone actually doing their jobs perfectly. It might have been a bit suspicious, but suddenly none of that mattered when he felt a shift in the air behind him.

He sighed, knowing who was behind him before he even had to turn around. So much for a productive rest of the day.

“Hello, darling. I must ask you why you’ve been ignoring all my advances towards you. We had such a... good time the last time you let me have you,” A smooth voice said, sending a shiver down Elias’ spine, though he wasn’t inclined to show it.

For the second time in thirty seconds, Elias sighed heavily and swiveled his chair around to face the intruder. It should be said though that he crossed his legs while performing the motion, making the other man smirk. 

“What on Earth could you possibly want with me again, Peter?” Elias tried to seem annoyed, but shifted uncomfortably in his seat all the same.

“Well, to be quite honest Elias, I want your heart. But if I have to settle for your body for now, then that’s perfectly fine with me.” He removed his captain’s hat and placed it on Elias’ desk, turning around so he could prop himself up on it. He used one hand to stabilize himself, and the other was used to tilt Elias’ chin up towards his face. 

It it had been anybody else, Elias wouldn’t have let them even come close to this position. Although his mind didn’t want to, his body remembered what had happened the last time he let Peter have his way with him. He stood up, not coming anywhere near Lukas’ height, and stared up at the taller man. He slicked back his hair before relenting, “Fine, Lukas, if you so desire. But, not here. Last time we nearly got caught by the Archivist and that would not have been fun. You can... you can come back to my place, if you so choose.”

“Oh I do so choose,” Peter mocked, cupping Elias’ face and kissing his forehead gently.

You know, Elias thought, For someone who enjoys being alone so much, he sure does enjoy my company.

Elias knew he was being crazy. He had never particularly liked anyone before, and his sexual feelings were minimum as he was never featured very heavily in other people’s lives. But Peter was somehow different. Peter didn’t beat around the bush when it came to Elias. For the most part, Elias was allowed his space and wasn’t bothered at the institute. There had only been a few incidents where Peter had popped up at the wrong time, and only one instance where Elias had given into him. Now that marker was up to two.

Elias kept his eyes on Peter as the tall, burly man entered his household. He set his coat on the rack and indicated for Lukas to follow him. All work, no play.

Peter followed Elias tentatively. Elias knew that behavior would soon dissolve into hardcore dominance, but he found it cute nonetheless. For some reason, when he looked at Peter again, the word “bear” popped into his head, but couldn’t for the life of his discern why. Maybe he’d read it somewhere...

He quickly cast the thought out of his head- something he was very used to doing considering what stupid situations his staff got involved in- and walked up the stairs to a door. It was a very familiar door, though not one that was used very often. He didn’t get the chance to explore this side of himself much anymore. Slowly, he opened the door and stepped inside, not turning around as he knew peter would follow him.

Peter’s heavy footsteps trailed slowly behind Elias, and he heard the burly man chuckle, “You kinky bastard.”

Elias said nothing, favoring walking over to the desk in the middle of the room. He stood in what looked like an office, one that had not been actually used in maybe a century. Just periodically cleaned by house staff he barely needed.

He tuned towards the desk, and in a grand gesture, sent everything off the desk at once to the floor. Papers went everywhere, but what was he to care. He had more pressing matters at hand. 

When he turned to face Peter for the first time since he’d walked in, he saw the other man talking the last of his upper layers off, leaving his chest bare. It sends a wave down Elias’ whole body and it comes to life.

It is on rare occasions he feels such sensations in his corporeal body. Most of the work is done in his mind. He body is just used to get him from place to place, to be a vessel for his brain.

But Peter changed all that in the span of a few months. He made Elias feel things that he hadn’t felt in over a century. Not that Peter knew that, or needed to.

Peter walked slowly, agonizingly so. It sent all the blood from Elias’ brain to his package, and his grip on the desk faltered slightly. 

Peter was there to catch him though, swinging Elias’ body horizontally along the desk. He ripped open the smaller man’s shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere. It earned a glare from Elias, but it quickly turned into a look of surprise when Peter’s mouth connected with his neck. Elias let out a groan from the back of his throat when Peter placed a hand on his dick. 

Elias let out a gasp and bucked his hips farther into Peter’s large hand, but Peter wasn’t having any of it. He donned this attitude that filled up the whole room, and that had scared Elias when he had first encountered it. Now it just turned him on more than he already was. 

Peter said nothing as he unbuttoned Elias’ work pants, pulling them off roughly and throwing them in a random direction. His bare legs felt cold, but were soon grabbed by large hands and Elias was spun on the desk so his legs were resting atop Peter’s shoulders. This position made everything worse. His senses became even more heightened, and the throbbing at his crotch grew worse with every second. He felt Peter grind against his ass, his hard on rubbing against him.

Suddenly Peter put Elias’ legs down, positioning him so that he sat on the edge of the desk. Peter kneeled in front of him, slowly tugging Elias’ boxer briefs down with him. He stared at Elias’ hard on before blowing on it gently and suddenly taking Elias into his mouth. Elias let out and low moan as he pushed his hands through Peter’s hair. Peter grabbed the base of Elias’ dick and pushed his mouth all the way down to meet his hand, completely engulfing Elias. 

Elias pulled and tugged on Peter’s hair, but Peter’s grip never faltered. He was so much stronger than the other man, bigger too, and Elias knew he would put his size to good use.

Finally Peter let him go and Elias tried to take a second to breath, but was barely given a moment before be violently shoves down onto the desk. Elias heard a small bottle being opened, but kept his eyes shut tight in preparation for what he knew was coming. He heard a zipper and pants pooling on the ground, and then he felt it; tight and hot on his hole.

Elias’ face flushed and he sighed, realizing how bizarre what he was doing was. He was about to call the whole thing when he felt Peter’s dick sliding into his ass. He hadn’t even noticed Lukas pulling out a bottle of lube or a condom. Pervert.

Peter made a sound of contentment as he was buried hilt deep into Elias. Leaning over the smaller man, Peter used his arms to create a cage around Elias. He slowly thrust forward, eliciting a low groan from Elias’ throat. He smiled a lazy smile and reveled in listening to the man under him.

Without warning, Peter flipped Elias over, shoving his chest roughly against the desk. He grabbed Elias’ hands and help them tightly behind his back and continued to fuck him from behind. Peter growled lowly, pleased to see the so called boss-man acting so submissive for him. It gave him renewed energy, but instead of thrusting faster, he moved deeper inside of Elias, causing him to arch is pleasure.

“Christ, Peter,” Elias said, though not of his own will. He could feel the pressure building up in his abdomen. So many years of malpractice had left him sensitive and easy to please, much to the delight of Peter. Elias could barely stand it, much less when he felt Peter’s face drop down next to him.

“Is this what you wanted Elias? You wanted to give up control for once, let somebody else take off that burden for you. Well that’s what I’m here for, darling. Just let to me, feel how much I want you with every move I take. It’s all for you.” Elias was practically salivating from Peter’s words. He was correct, more than anyone else had ever been, but he wouldn’t give Peter the satisfaction of knowing that fact. 

Soon the pressure was too much, and came all over the floor, moaning slow and deep much to Lukas’ pleasure. In a desperate attempt to cum into his lover, Peter picked up the pace and went even harder. Elias cried out, and Peter placed a large hand over his mouth. Peter soon followed suit, bending over Elias and resting his arms on the table either side of him. Both men panted heavily before Peter finally removed himself, wandering over to clothes. He slowly put them on as Elias stood slowly from the desk. 

He ached now, and his chest was sore. He stood staring at Lukas, before making a decision and walking over to the burly man.

He stood in front of him, stood on his tiptoes, and kissed him. It was awkward after years of little use, but it was a kiss nonetheless. And it sent Peter into ecstatic, picking up the smaller man and holding him close to his chest. Elias wrapped his arms and legs around Lukas, losing himself in the kiss. 

And it was nice. It was something he didn’t think he would ever do again, and he had forgotten how nice it truly was. 

Peter soon disconnected the kiss and started at his lover with pure, unabashed love all over his face. Elias had none of this though,deciding that they were done for today. He unwound himself from Peter and got dressed quickly, staring at him expectantly.

“Well? You got what you wanted. Now, if you’d be so inclined to leave, I have work I need to get back to.” Elias spat, though it didn’t phase Lukas at all.

“Oh come on, you could at least act like you love me a little.”

“I don’t. And I will never say such a thing.”

“Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty gay for Elias wow


End file.
